1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a field of cases or kits for housing and carrying a plurality of individual cosmetic containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved compact case, which can be worn around the user""s wrist or neck, wherein removable inserts, each containing a predetermined shade and/or type of cosmetic, can be securely held in place thereby providing the user with a variety of cosmetic materials from which to choose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cosmetic materials available to the consumers in the market place are very numerous. The particular cosmetic assortment which an individual consumer purchases is entirely dependent upon that consumer""s subjective preferences. A typical consumer of cosmetics normally desires an assortment of cosmetics which includes the desired colors, tints and hues to satisfy the consumer""s preferences, in particular to fit and complement that consumer""s facial characteristics, skin and hair color and condition, and even clothes. Additionally, various types of cosmetics may be desirable, for example, shadows, mascara, foundations, lipstick, powder, blush, lip gloss and so on.
A typical packaging of cosmetics supplies traditionally comprised pre-selected, fixed containers of cosmetic materials having a variety of both colors and types. However, individual users"" tastes and needs vary widely, as noted above. Consequently, the cosmetics materials which do not suit a particular user""s needs or taste would be inevitably wasted. This, of course, is costly to the consumer since the unused and wasted cosmetics are purchased together with desired cosmetics.
It is, therefore, highly desirable to ameliorate such squander, to alleviate the prodigal practices and to ensure that consumers will have at their disposal a complete array of only desired cosmetics. To accomplish this advantageous result, there is need to provide a cosmetic compact case wherein a matrix configuration is provided to accept a plurality of individual removable cosmetic inserts so as to establish a cosmetic palette.
There is, therefore, a need that the individual cosmetic inserts can be offered to the consumer independent of the compact case into which they will be positioned. Should such device be provided, consumers will be able to choose only those preferred cosmetics which are desirable for purchase and assemble them in a compact case so as to establish a personal and unique arrangement of cosmetics.
In order to securely hold the inserts in their predetermined matrix position, it is very beneficial to use the inserts made of magnetic materials.
Furthermore, it is desired that the case also include a centrally positioned divider, which can be a mirror. The divider would separate a powder section of the case from the section containing other supplies, such as eye shadows, lip color concealers, etc. Such design is especially desired by professional users of cosmetics, like professional actors and actresses, entertainers, musicians, and the like. Moreover, it is further beneficial to have a cosmetics case which can be worn around the user""s wrist or neck, so as to be immediately available. A belt attached to the case, for example, a VELCRO(trademark) belt or a belt having hook and loop fasteners, can be used for this purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,808,961 to Lyhne describes a compact and puff holder for vanity boxes. The Lyhne device has two sections each capable of holding containers with cosmetic supplies. The two sections are separated by a mirror serving also as a divider between the two sections. Yet, the Lyhne device comprises no Velcro fastener, and it cannot be worn around the user""s neck or wrist, but only in a handbag. Furthermore, the Lyhne device does not have magnetically held inserts. Instead, the trays in Lyhne are held in place by mechanical means, which is less efficient and less reliable than the magnetic holders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,127 to Geer also describes a cosmetic case having interchangeable cosmetic inserts. This device also comprises a divider. However, the divider in the Geer device does not really separate different kinds of cosmetics. In Geer, they all are on one side and the purpose the lid serves is not to separate the inserts on either side of the lid, but rather to hold them in place and to prevent them from shifting. Geer uses no magnets to accomplish this goal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,300 to Davies describes a case having two halves. The first half is designed to hold cleansing disks, wafers and the like which have to be kept moist. The second half is for holding cosmetic supplies. The two halves are separated by a mirror which also serves as a divider. However, in Davies, just as in Geer, all the cosmetic are located on the same side and no magnets to hold the cosmetic inserts in place are used. Davies does not even teaches that those inserts are replaceable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,420 to Sussman describes a make-up kit having replaceable inserts. Each kind of cosmetic is held in a separate module, the contents of each are replaced upon exhaustion. However, this patent does not disclose any kind of a divider in the middle. Furthermore, Sussman does not disclose any magnets for holding the cosmetic modules in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,697 to Jimbo, et. al. describes a make-up case containing a number of cosmetic pans. The bottom of each pan is provided with a magnet and the pans are held in place magnetically. However, there is no divider of any kind described in this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,012 to Kamen, et. al. describes a compact case and is somewhat alike the above-mentioned Jimbo patent. Kamen also uses magnets to hold cosmetic containers in place. In addition, the magnets are used to seal a joint between the lid and the base of the compact case. However, like in Jimbo, this patent describes no divider.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,350 to Grunfeld describes a vanity case. It is designed to be worn around a person""s wrist thus simultaneously being a bracelet as well. However, Grxc3xcnfeld does not teach using a divider inside the case. Nor is there any use of magnets to hold the cosmetic in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,553 to Giese, et. al. describes a cosmetic compact with cosmetic pans which can be removed, and with a mirror. The pans are held in place mechanically and are removed by applying pressure using mechanical means. This patent does not describe any magnetic devices for retaining the pans in place nor does it have a divider.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,158 to MacGillivary describes a combination of a wrist watch and a vanity case. The relevancy of this patent lies in the fact that this device can be worn around a woman""s wrist. However, the make-up portion of the MacGillivary device has no magnetized receptacles and no divider in the middle and no provisions are described for replacing the contents of the cosmetic bins.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,788,399 to McAtree describes a vanity case having a centrally positioned mirror serving as a separator between two parts of the case. However, McAtree describes no various replaceable receptacles for different kinds of cosmetic nor any magnetic means for keeping the cosmetic in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,777,027 to D""Arlet describes a vanity case worn on a woman""s wrist. D""Arlet describes a case with compartments for a few kinds of cosmetic accessories. However, this device has no divider and does not provide for replaceable trays holding cosmetic and held in place with magnets.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,774,171 to Coons describes another vanity case having a circular shape. This case comprises two similar circular portions, one serving as the cover and anotherxe2x80x94as the body of the case. Each carries powder compact. There is a mirror, but it is attached directly to one of the portions and is not in the middle of the device separating the portions. There are no compartments for other kinds of cosmetic, no central divider of any kind, no provisions for wearing the device and no magnetic devices for securing the cosmetic.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,607,985 to Johnson is similar to the above-described D""Arlet patent, and likewise describes a vanity case worn on a woman""s wrist. Johnson describes a case with only two compartments for cosmetics. The case has a mirror on the lid. However, like in D""Arlet, this device has no divider and does not show replaceable containers holding cosmetic and held in place with magnets.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,601,892 to Thralls describes a vanity case having two portionsxe2x80x94one for cosmetic supplies and the otherxe2x80x94for carrying, for example, business cards or paper money bills. The two portions are separated by a mirror-divider. The presence of this mirror is a feature making the Thralls invention relevant. However, this divider is not used to separate different kinds of cosmetics supplies. Rather, it separates cosmetic supplies from non-cosmetic items such as cards or bills. Moreover, the Thralls invention does not describe features allowing to use replaceable trays for various cosmetic held in place with magnets.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,515,812 to Lindon describes a powder puff in a shape of oval. It comprises a lipstick holder. However, Lindon has no centrally located divider and no multiple receptacle for various cosmetic. The Lindon device is designed just for carrying powder and lipstick.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,017,722 to Magnus describes a combination of a cigarette case and a vanity case. It shows a device with two compartments, an upper compartment and a lower compartment. The lower compartment serves to hold powder, while the upper compartment contains cigarettes. This device is somewhat relevant because, when the case is open, a mirror separates the two compartments. However, the mirror separates cosmetic (powder) and non-cosmetic (cigarettes) items, similar to the device described in the above-mentioned patent to Thralls. And finally, there are no replaceable cosmetic bins or magnet-based elements to hold them in place.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,130 to Sweder describes a make-up kit mounted on a steering wheel of a vehicle using VELCRO(trademark) or hook and loop fasteners. The Sweder patent only describes a way the kit is mounted on the steering wheel. It does not disclose any features describing how the kit itself is built.
Therefore, the review of prior art reveals that no known invention describes a make-up case having the following features:
1) a divider, which divider is preferably, but not necessarily, a mirror;
2) a belt securely attached to the case so that the case can either be worn by the user on her wrist or around her ankle or as a pendant on her neck. In order to allow for wearing the case in such manner, the terminal portions of the belt comprise a velcro material;
3) magnets for holding cosmetic supplies in the case. Yet a need to have a device comprising all these features is acute.
The device of the present invention, unlike all prior related art, shows all these features and satisfies all the needs discussed above.
The present invention is directed to a make-up case or kit comprising two sections. The first section includes a plurality of replaceable and interchangeable inserts-holders containing cosmetics supplies, such as eye shadows, lip color concealer, mascara, foundations, lipstick, blush, lip gloss, and the like (except powder). In the first section, a brush holder is also provided to keep a shadow brush, or a lip brush, or a combination brush, one side of which is a shadow brush and the other sidexe2x80x94a lip brush. The inserts are made of a magnetic material and are attached to the bottom of the case magnetically.
The second section comprises a compartment for holding pressed (compact) powder. This compartment is also removable and can be replaced when the powder is used up. The second section is separated from the first section by a divider. The divider preferably, but not necessarily, comprises a mirror.
The bottom of the make-up case of this invention includes two slots in which a belt is secured. The belt is made of an elastic material and comprises VELCRO(trademark), or hook and loop fastener portions, allowing the user to wear the case around his or her wrist or neck.
The gist of this invention is that the device described comprises three important features: the magnetic replaceable compartments for cosmetics, a central divider, and a belt so that the case can be worn around the user""s wrist or neck thus maximizing the convenience of the use. No previously known device has all these three features. Therefore, the device of this invention is novel over prior art and is non-obvious in view of it.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a case for carrying and storing cosmetics supplies is provided, the case comprising two hingedly connected compartments, a flat dividing element inserted between the compartments which is hingedly held in place, and a plurality of magnetic holders of said cosmetics supplies removably insertable inside the first compartment, wherein the case is opened and closed by rotating either of the compartments about the hinge and the dividing element is rotatable about the hinge to cover either of the compartments.
According to another aspect of this invention, the case further includes a belt secured to a bottom of either of the compartments, the belt allowing one to wear the case around a user""s wrist or neck, and in order to facilitate wcaring of the case in such manner, the belt includes VELCRO(trademark), or hook and loop fastener sections.